


Ghost

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Hallowe'en Ficlets [4]
Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Has Georgie seen a family ghost?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



> Written for a 'Trick or Treat' meme, Hallowe'en 2016.

”Can you describe the woman?" Adam asked.

Georgie closed her eyes, to aid recollection. "She was a short girl with dark hair. Wearing an old style green dress, like someone in a play. And carrying a bunch of keys."

“That does agree with the stories of Lady Matilda's ghost," Adam said thoughtfully. "Did she say anything?"

“No, just stood there till I got out of the way."

“So she could see you?"

“Yes, why?"

Adam jumped to his feet. "Then she's no ghost, merely a nefarious impostor. The genuine Lady Matilda would never have let your clothing pass without comment."


End file.
